


Everything About Me Is Breakable

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Drabble, I feel like I should warn everyone now, Louis-centric, M/M, but i think that maybe it can be read like this?, it wasn't meant to be character death or self-harm or anything like that, or read my notes about this at the start, so if any of that triggers you it's probably best not to read it, that when i wrote it, though like, you probably need to squint to spot the lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's a Thursday and Louis is suffocating</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Me Is Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So first off - apologies to those of you who are waiting on my Ziam series :S I had a stunningly awful week last week which left me feeling really down, and I just didn't feel up to it. I also had a distinct lack of a computer and internet over the weekend, so that didn't help. 
> 
> What did end up happening though, was this. It was bouncing round and round my head, so I wrote it, but. Yeah. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Having read it back through a couple of times I've realised that it maybe looks like Louis is either self-harming or has _killed_ himself. This was absolutely _not_ what I was writing. It's all kind of a metaphor inside Louis' head? If that makes sense? Idk. Tell me if this needs to be tagged differently because I seriously don't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> To be honest, this is more an exercise in using fanfiction as vehicle for emotional catharsis. So. Um. Sorry guys!
> 
> Also, not beta-d because there's no point, really. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.

It’s a Thursday.

 

It’s a Thursday and sunlight streams through gauzy curtains, streaking across Louis’ face like a flicker of gold. Dappled across the bridge of his nose, it lights up his freckles like flecks of luminescent paint, spattered out across his cheekbones. A car roars past, Louis breathes in and –

                     time slows, thick and syrupy, as a tear rolls out from under his lashes and into his hairline.

 

It’s a Thursday and Louis is suffocating. _Hurt_ sits like a weight on his chest – and he can’t _breathe_. Each inhale feels like it’s ripping into him, hacking under his ribs, shredding and slashing and biting until he’s left broken and unrecognisable. Each exhale is Louis bleeding out, pools of red staining his hands and blossoming out until his sheets are marked with the brand of _not okay_.

 

 

It’s a Thursday and there’s a pounding in his skull and frantic voices at his door.

 

It’s a Thursday and it’s Liam’s hands clutching at him desperately.

 

It’s a Thursday and it’s whispers of _lou babe loveyou_

 

It’s a Thursday and it’s being so fucking _tired_ every waking moment that even walking up the stairs feels insurmountable – leaves him curled at the bottom, sobbing into the carpet because

  _it never used to be like this_

 

It’s a Thursday. 


End file.
